Patrek Umber
Patrek Umber is the current Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, the 1001st Lord Commander, and formerly of House Umber. He is the great-nephew of Smalljon Umber, who was part of the personal guard to King Robb 'Young Wolf' Stark, and the father of Yvaine Umber, the current Lady of Last Hearth. Appearance Patrek is six-and-thirty, and stands nearly seven feet tall; the typical Umber look passed down from generation to generation. He has long hair with a long beard to match, both the color of the midnight sky. From many battles, he has some hardly noticeable scars on his face along with a crooked nose, for which people to call him ugly for. Standing at about seven feet, he towers over everybody with a body to match. He's fit and strong, able to carry a greatsword into battle. History Patrek was born to Vorick Umber and Placeholder in the year 331 AC. From birth, he always measured longer than the other babes born the same moon as him. His parents knew he would carry along the ancestral Umber genes, and most likely the looks as well. He was raised as a second son, getting attention but not as much as his brother for which he did not resent him for. He understood that his brother would be molded for leadership since he was the rightful heir, so that never particularly bothered him. He practiced in the fighting fields ever since he was young, starting around 8 or 9 with wooden sticks and straw targets. The men he grew up with slowly became smaller in proportion to Patrek. He reached six feet by the time he was six-and-ten and seven feet by the time he was nine-and-ten. He was wed to Marell Flint in 348 AC, mostly for a more secure alliance between House Umber and House Flint. After a while the two became close and did fall in love. After their marriage, they tried for a baby and Marell was with child before they both knew it. In the second moon of 349 AC, Marell gave birth to Yvaine Umber, but passed away due to complications during childbirth. While delighted with his new daughter, he was overcome with grief. He would often go to the godswoods and grieve there, hoping to hear something from the Gods. They never did reply, leaving him weeping alone under the white trees. Eventually his grief was too much for him, he felt as if he could not take care of his daughter well enough and felt she would remind him too much of Marell. He left Yvaine in the care of his brother, Jon Umber, the current Lord of Last Hearth. It was the fourth moon of 349 AC when he left Last Hearth for the Nights Watch. It took him a while to reach the Wall, specifically Castle Black, but when he did he immediately was accepted by his brothers. He said his oath by the Godswood in the fifth moon of 349 AC and never looked back. After he said the vows, he was placed in the Rangers, a group sought after by many. Slowly he climbed up the ranks, being promoted to First Ranger in 351 AC and then being almost unanimously voted in as the 1001st Lord Commander of the Nights Watch in 359 AC. Recent Events Family * {Smalljon Umber}, died at the Red Wedding * {Lord Torren Umber} * {Val the Wildling} ** {Lord Vorick Umber} *** {Lord Jon Umber}, died 367AL **** {Horen Snow}, died 367AL *** Lord Commander Patrek Umber **** Lady Yvaine Umber Category:Northerner Category:House Umber Category:Night's Watch